


I think I fell for you

by Hairy_Liopleurodon



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hairy_Liopleurodon/pseuds/Hairy_Liopleurodon
Summary: Molly remembers how his relationship with Caleb started.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 75





	I think I fell for you

_ I think I fell for you. _

Molly remembers that pretty vividly. It was Silvercrest's eve, all of his friends were reunited for the occasion, finally thinking about something that wasn't their mid-term exams (or equivalents). Everyone drank, the food was absolutely delicious, and it had been a nightmare to convince Nott and Jester to wait until the next morning to open their presents. As they were used to when they spent time together, they had decided to all sleep in the same room. The biggest one was if course the living room, and the girls, with Caduceus' help, spent a good hour setting up a pillow fort in which they could all fit. After that they all went to bed, and it didn't take long before they were all asleep. Almost.

Molly had woken up at the sound of a door creaking, and he immediately looked in the dark for Caleb. Not finding him, he decided to go check on the sound. The ginger man had mentioned in the past that this holiday was difficult for him, being away from his family, and the tiefling didn't wanted to take any kind of risk. He had found him in the bathroom, his forearms under a stream of fresh water. He got closer and patted his shoulders, being reassuring. The water stopped running after a few minutes, and he handed his friend a towel to dry himself. He stayed there. Caleb seemed to be worried about something, hesitating about his next step. It took him minutes before saying this words, whispered in Molly’s ear while they were hugging.

They stayed like that for a moment. Finally, he had got on his tiptoes and had softly pressed his lips to Molly’s. It was very chaste, very hesitant, and yet it had send Molly to heaven. He had waited too long for this, and let Caleb take the lead, in fear he’d ruin everything.

From then on, they were a thing. But Caleb wasn’t comfortable with their friends knowing. He remembered how it went when Caduceus and Fjord had started dating, almost two years back, how Jester wouldn’t let go of it. She was still making jokes about them crushing on each other. Molly wouldn’t have mind that, but the human’s anxiety made it impossible for him to even think about dealing with this kind of attention. He loved their friends, but that was just too much. Also Nott would have probably made a scene and threaten Molly to beware her anger if he did anything wrong.

Molly accepted the situation. Since he was already known as a touchy-feely kinda guy, nobody would really take notice if he hugged Caleb more often, or if he touched his shoulder and let his hand there just a bit too long. He’d just have to come up with a petname that would be for their alone time.

And very quickly he noticed how Caleb wasn’t used to being this close to someone. It became more evident as they spent more time just the two of them. Even then, if Molly didn’t take the lead, he wouldn’t do anything. Just to be able to hold his hand while he was reading without him tensing up and clenching his jaw, it took weeks. Kissing that was just a bit more than pecks, even longer. Hugs were a bit easier, surprisingly.

In public, they did not show any sign of them being a couple. No holding hands, no petname, not even leaning on each other’s shoulder when on the bus. With the rest of the Nein, they could tell there was suspicion, mostly from Caduceus who did make a few comments that went over everyone’s head, except for the two love bugs. Jester did mention that they often arrived together when the group had a party or a movie night. But Molly brushed it off as if it was nothing.

He was used to that situation, too happy to finally be with the man he loved to be bothered. Well, it was frustrating at times, to not be able to just kiss him whenever he felt like it, but he wanted to respect his boundaries.

That’s why he kept track of every single step forward Caleb would make, no matter how small. He had a small notebook in which he’d quickly scribble the date and what happened. It started with the first time Caleb came to hug him in front of their friends. He had just finished his classes for the week and was tired, and instead of collapsing on the couch next to Nott, he had walked up to his boyfriend and hugged him, and didn’t say a word for the whole evening.

There was this time when he had almost called him by his nickname when they weren’t alone. When he kissed Molly first when they came back to his apartment after a party. When he asked for one of Molly’s piece of jewelry to wear. When he let Molly wear his favorite sweater out. When he admitted to Jester that he was in love with a wonderful person. When he accepted that Molly buy him a book when the group was on vacation in a foreign city.

When, one day, he took Molly’s hand in his own while they were all watching a movie. When he didn’t shy away after Jester’s comment. When he just pressed himself closer to Molly.

It all seems very far now. But this memories are still so important to him. Sometimes he re-reads this notebook, and laughs at how awkward their interactions used to be.

He gets out of his thoughts when he feels a kiss on his forehead. He looks at Caleb, smiling, handing him his cup of coffee. The café around them is lively, he hears a group of teenage girls giggling. He smiles and leans toward his boyfriend once he is sat, kissing his cheek back. He blushes.

“What were you thinking about?” he asks, siping his cup.

“Nothing much. Good memories.” he answers.

As he says that, he fidgets with the golden ring on his finger, eyeing its twin on Caleb. Yes, they’ve really come a long way.

**Author's Note:**

> Initially this one was inspired by the song "Say My Name" by Tove Styrke, and even if it didn't go in the planned direction I still really liked the result!  
> Leave kudos and comments if you feel like it! ^^


End file.
